Claymore: Reflections
by The Blackbird
Summary: Clare muses about Raki, and what she will do next... combines elements from anime and manga. R&R please!Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic... it might suck but please R&R. Enjoy! PS: with enough reviews I may add more chapters.

Claymore: Reflections

**I**

The night air was cool against her pale skin. It was at these times that Clare was most at ease, or rather should have been.. yet despite finally being able to rest after the siege of Pieta she felt something was amiss.

Try as she might she could not banish thoughts of Raki from her mind. It had been what seemed like centuries since she had last seen her young companion. The thoughts themselves seemed absurd in nature, Raki was no more than a human, not unlike herself when she was a young girl.

Perhaps this was why he was so dear to her... Clare saw in her young charge what she had lost. Every tear he shed for her, every meal he cooked, every smile he flashed her. Each was filled with compassion and love.

Clare let out a sigh into the deep nothingness around her, she could not yet fully understand the well of emotions that flowed forth when she thought of Raki but she knew one thing...she would find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Claymore: Reflections

**II**

Clare opened her eyes as daybreak crept slowly over the hillside. The previous night had left her exhausted, but she knew that she must continue her search. Rising up from the grassy forest floor she took a moment to take in her surroundings. The sun shone brightly through the treetops, making the area seem almost ethereal in nature. Beyond the surrounding trees lay a small lake fed by a stream that wound through the forest. The entire area seemed to be alive with animal life.

"_Time to wash," _Clare thought to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had washed throughly. With quick strides she went to the lake, stripped off her bloodstained clothes and submerged herself in the cool water.

After a short time she came to the surface of the water and, satisfied with her cleanliness floated to the edge of the lake and rested against a rock. As the sun shone against the surface of the water Clare took a moment to look at herself. _"Looks like I haven't changed too much," _she thought. Her body was still toned as it had always been, her face still had the same pale shine to it. Yet as Clare looked beneath the surface of the water at her torso she saw it was was riddled with jagged scars. _"Claymores might be super human but I guess some things never change," _she thought bitterly.

Finally she decided to wash her uniform as best she could, as there wasn't a handler with a replacement in sight. So she hurled it into the water beside herself and scrubbed furiously. _"Not perfect but it'll do," _she thought to herself with a small smile. With the washing done and clean clothes to wear, Clare set off to the south inwardly hoping that she might find Raki in her backtracking.

Even though it had been a long while since she had been in this area of the continent Clare knew that there was a small town several miles over the valley she now faced. So she set off at a leisurely pace. The twilight seemed to have a calming effect, and once again her thoughts drifted to the past...

_"Clare, you said you weren't a nice person, but to me your nicer than anyone I know. So I don't want to be with anyone else!" "If you're going to die than I will too!" _Clare thought back to the time when she had almost lost her remaining humanity, and the gratitude that flowed through her as Raki's words brought her back from the brink. How many times had he placed himself in danger to save her? Far more than was necessary that was for sure. Even as he was being cut to shreds by Ophelia Raki refused to make noise so Clare could concentrate...

It still puzzled her as to why Raki was so devoted to her, a Claymore. Could it be that he was in love with her? Possibly... Clare thought back to the last time she had seen Raki before they parted. When they had kissed. She had done it out of impulse, wanting to ease his thoughts so he would not be in danger...at least she thought so... what was she thinking? A Claymore could never love a human. Of course, as Raki kissed her she saw the passion in his face, the love in his eyes. Also she had noticed him occasionally staring at her breasts.. _ "whatever," _she thought. They could never be together.

_"Right now all that matters is finding him, I'll worry about the rest later," _Clare thought angrily to herself.


End file.
